Good Night
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: <html><head></head>Haruka has a nightmare and can't go back to sleep. Tokiya wakes up to get a glass of milk, finding Haruka awake. Haruka refuses to go back to bed, so Tokiya decides to go with her. Warning: Snuggling 3</html>


_Darkness... It's the bane of a child's existence. It's where all of the fears of life and the unknown lurk. It's what causes you to cry alone and feel unloved._

_But, there is something that the darkness is good for..._

Tokiya's eyes flicker open, looking up at the top bunk groggily. He had woken up by a familiar sound. It caused a headache to form. Tokiya pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to keep himself from letting out a loud grunt of frustration, a sigh coming out instead.

Otoya was snoring...Reiji was snoring... He had to get stuck with the only two boys in the entire master course who snore, didn't he?

Lifting the covers off of his torso, Tokiya swung himself off the bed, letting his bare feet touch the carpeted ground, feeling the grainy material under his toes. Tokiya, while his feet searched for his slippers, shivered, feeling the cold night air hit his stomach. Locating his slippers, he grabs one of his shirts and tugs it onto his torso, yawning as he stood up and began to walk to the door.

He felt the frosty touch of the cool, metallic door knob through his fingers, feeling it seep through his flesh and into his bones. Why was his body so sensitive to the cold when he first wakes up? He turned the doorknob, opening the door as quietly as he could. Luckily, they didn't have one of those doors that squeak when you open it, especially when you were trying to be quiet. He felt the cold air of the hallway blow into the room in a blast of chilly air. The hallway was even colder than the room, almost giving it that old, creaky mansion thats haunted feeling to it.

Tokiya closed the door behind him, walking down the hallway in silence, his slippers muffling the sounds of his foot falls, creating a light sliding noise instead. He was just going for a glass of warm milk, to warm himself up a bit. Hopefully by the time he's done making it and back in the room, the two boys he shared a room with would have quieted down again. They had this amazingly annoying habit of only snoring for a little while before stopping... and they were synchronized.

Tokiya looks up in surprise as he reaches the door to the kitchen, noticing light flying through the cracks in a dim manner, indicating he wasn't the only one up. He gripped the doorknob, feeling warmth seep through it's handle. Then, he turned it, letting himself into the light.

_It's a cover, the night... It covers what you don't want others to see..._

Tokiya enters the kitchen to see none other then Nanami Haruka sitting at the kitchen table. Her short, pink hair almost looked red in the light and she was dressed in a white nightgown. She was facing away from him, a candle dimly lit on the wooden surface that stretched in front of her. The light danced around her figure, making her look almost like an illusion, a ghost even. Tokiya lightly closes the door, but a small 'snap' sound is still heard echoing through the room.

Haruka lifts her head, spinning around to see Tokiya. Tokiya studies her face with a grim look, knowing exactly why her eyes looked a little red and why she held her eyebrows so low and even why her mouth was held open in that way.

Something was wrong. She had been crying.

Curiosity peaking, Tokiya got straight to the point. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse but still nice enough to sing his beautiful songs. Haruka's hands flew to her face, quickly wiping any remains of tears and forcing a smile on her face.

"There's nothing wrong. Why are you up so late, Ichinose-san? Haruka asked, causing Tokiya to frown.

"Snoring." Tokiya answered swiftly, walking over to Haruka and reaching out, pulling an unshed tear from her eye. "But you have a bigger reason to be awake I presume."

"N-no, I'm fine!" Haruka said, looking away from Tokiya. She squeezed the handle to the steaming mug of milk she had placed in front of herself. Tokiya held a sad look on his face, upset that she didn't trust him enough to talk with him.

She turned towards him to say something but immediately froze up upon the sign for Tokiya's sad face. It was like a stab through her heart seeing him make that face. She blushed slightly as they made eye contact, his blue eyes dancing in the fire's light, sparkling beautifully.

Tokiya rubbed his eyes a little, sighing. He moved gracefully, his long legs carrying him to her. Haruka looked away, attempting to cover her blushing face. She didn't want him to see the obvious attraction she has to him, letting the candle make it appear to just be light.

_It helps shield these unwavering emotions... so that they can't do any harm..._

Tokiya pulled a chair from the table out, sitting next to Haruka. He said nothing. He only looked out the window, watching as the full moon drifted across the black sky. Haruka could see the moon's reflection in his eyes. She couldn't help but stare at his face. The combination of the moon in his eyes and the fire's glow on his face, gently contracting and expands on his flawless skin hypnotized her and made her heart thump in her chest.

Tokiya's eye turned to her. He was surprised to see Haruka staring at him so intently. He turned his head to her, his lips parted slightly, letting the fire's glow turn them a bloodish red. He closed his mouth as Haruka looked down into her glass of milk, as if something was buried inside of it.

"It..." Haruka began. "It was only a nightmare, that all." Haruka said, clenching her mug. Tokiya nodded his head and stood up. Haruka's head wiped up to him and watched as he extended his hand to her. She looked at his hand and then peered at his face again.

"I'll bring you to bed." Tokiya offered. Haruka wanted to refuse, her dream terrified her, but the look on Tokiya's face made it difficult to look away. He was smiling kindly, lovingly. The fire's glow only reached half of his face now, his head turned half away from it. So, instead of refusing, she tentatively took his hand in her own, letting him curl his cold and long fingers around her smooth skin. He lightly pulled her up, catching her as she tripped onto him. She looked at at him, her face glowing with embarrassment, but his face only shone kindness.

He smiled kindly at her as he lead her down the hallways, pulling her along. Her feet would have been unwilling to move if it wasn't for the gentle pull the Tokiya had on her. The hallways' cold air could no longer touch her skin, Tokiya's searing heat flowing through her from the simple touch.

Tokiya lead Haruka to her room, opening the door, letting it creak a little. It was dark, the only thing illuminating the room was the faint glow from the moon that leaked in through the windows. One window was open, letting the gentle breeze flow through and blow the blue curtains around it in a ghostly swirl. The bed in the room was large, it's covers made neatly, as if Haruka's force of habit caused her to make the bed even after waking from a nightmare.

Tokiya lead her to the bed, turning on the lamp that sat right next to it before pulling the covers away from the frame and urging her onto the mattress and covering her up.

"I'll stay with you until you can sleep." Tokiya offered, grabbing one of Haruka's wooden chairs and pulling it up against the bed, sitting down on it.

"A-are you sure? You have work tomorrow." Haruka asked shyly, pulling the covers up to her mouth and looking at Tokiya with big, uncertain eyes. Tokiya smiled, nodding. He loved the way she would scrunch herself up and cover herself when she was nervous. The way she looked up at him with big, golden eyes made her look like a little kid. The way her little fingers curled over the sheets. He was amazed how she could do anything with such small and delight hands- how she could play the piano and compose music with her small hands. Tokiya felt warmth flow up from his heart.

"I'll stay with you." Tokiya said, resisting the urge to reach out and hold her delight hands, feel her smooth skin in his big, rough hands. Such angelic skin...

Tokiya blushed, realizing what he was just thinking of. He shook his head slightly, getting a grip on reality. He shouldn't be thinking like that! Not about Nanami! But her heavenly pull made it impossible not to imagine caressing that porcelain skin; kissing those red, petal lips and running his fingers through her godly, silky hair. He felt his breath hitch in his throat at the thought, his heart racing at such thoughts.

"I-Ichinose-san." Haruka whispered, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Arent you tired? You should go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"Nonsense." Tokiya frowned. "I promised to stay will you until you fell asleep. Now, what did you use to do when you had a nightmare?"

"W-well! I-um...I-I-er..." Haruka's face became scarlet red, hiding her face under the covers. Tokiya blinked.

"What is it?" Tokiya asked, confused why she was reacting in such a way. Although... he did like the way her cheeks glew in embarrassment, flushed under the light of the full moon. Her golden eyes darted back and forth hesitantly, her breath a little faster than before.

Haruka was warm. Too warm. The covers suffocated her body and trapped the heat inside, cooking her from the nose and down. She could tell her face was covered with a deep red blush. She looked around, trying to find something to calm herself down and distract her from Tokiya's perfectly sculpted face. _Dear Kama,_ Haruka thought, _Why so many handsome boys? Why was she stuck in this situation with Tokiya?_

"Haruka." Haruka snapped out of her trance and turned to Tokiya as he looked at her with a serious face. "Please tell me, I want to help you in any way I can." Tokiya reached forward and lifted her fingers from around the sheet's corners, gently sliding down her hand until he could hold it firmly, giving her a reassuring squeeze. He pulled the covers from her face, revealing her pink cheeks, the color on her cheeks dimming a little, causing her beauty to truly show. Her eyes were open, staring at him. Her mouth was parted ever so slightly and her hair flew out around her face, allowing Tokiya to capture the perfect picture of incisions on her face. He looked her in the eyes, causing Haruka to take sharp breath in. His eyes were shining, full of untold emotions and she felt her heart lurch at the sight of him. "So please..."

"I...well." Haruka looked away, blush rising on her face. "I use to...sleep in bed...with Obaa-san." Haruka whispered. Tokiya blinked...then again...and one last time.

"Oh..." Tokiya's face, for the first time, was bright red. He had stopped breathing for a moment, truly taking in the whole scene. He said he would do anything to make her comfortable. And she said sleeping with someone helps her sleep. So does that mean...

Haruka's eyes widened as she looked up why Tokiya let had go of her hand suddenly, only to be met with the sight of Tokiya removing his shirt. Haruka's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes moved on their own, looking over every detail of his well defined figure. His sculpted stomach definitely had abs, definitely. Tokiya dropped his shirt on the ground and looked at Haruka, flushed face meeting flushed face. And with that, Tokiya reached down and lifted the covers up.

_The dark comforts me, keeps me where I am, so I don't have to run away..._

"I-Ichinose-san!" Haruka cried, blushing as he pulled himself under the covers. Haruka scooted back, trying to keep them apart, afraid of what they may do. Although, she never thought of getting out of the bed until it was too late. Tokiya opened his eyes and looked her in the eyes. She couldn't look away.

Then, he extended his arms and wrapped his arms around her body, searing her skin with his touch. Carefully, he pulled her to him, pressing them together. He held eye contact the entire time, hypnotizing Haruka. She hadn't even realized what position they were in yet. When she did, she squeaked, attempting to pull away, but Tokiya held onto her. It was warm, but more comforting this time, as opposed to the suffocating feeling from before.

"This is fine, isn't it?" Tokiya asked, causing Haruka to freeze. "You get what you need to sleep and I get somewhere quiet to sleep." Tokiya blushed, leaning into her face a little. "So it's okay, for tonight. Isn't it?"

"I-I..." Haruka looked down, not sure how to answer. Tokiya put his forehead onto her's. Haruka blushed at their contact, but never even tried to pull away. Taking that as a good sign, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and another one out, smiling a little. Haruka finally looked up at him, blushing. "I suppose so." Haruka said, pulling away from his forehead and placing her head under his neck and her hands moved on their own, placing themselves on his well toned chest.

Tokiya peered down at her, surprised from her bold move, feeling an overwhelming need to hold her forever. His heart fluttered when she had placed her hands on him. Tokiya changed his hands, now one around her waist and the other going down her back, cradling her head, letting her silky hair brush against his arm.

Tokiya watched the gentle rise and fall of Haruka's sleeping figure, feeling emotions twisting around in him, causing him to want- to need to tell her everything he feels. The overwhelming emotions that come over him when he sees her face or hears her laugh, and how much he wanted to protect her delight self, to keep her safe from harm or sadness. And, seeing her there, asleep in his arms, was the last string that he had holding i his feelings. He opened his mouth and whispered the three words he had been keeping bottled up inside all these years; the ones that her heart ached to say to her everyday. The three words that made his head fizzy and made him giddy inside.

"I love you." Tokiya said to the sleeping figure of Haruka, pushing his nose into her scarlet hair. He breathed in her self, feeling her hair tingling his nose and his overflowing emotions lift off his heart, lulling him into peace in which he had never felt before.

_But, perhaps this once, I can let you feel my emotions in the dark..._

Haruka was not asleep. So when she heard his final words she couldn't help but look up at him, watching his sleeping figure. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were gently shut, his long eyelashes decorating his wrinkle free face. Haruka reached out and touched his face, feeling the smoothness of his cheek. She leaned close to his face, feeling his words pull her to him.

"I love you too.." Haruka's lips touched Tokiya's and she felt an overwhelming rush of emotions envelop her, causing her breath to hitch and her brain to stop working. Her fingers tangled in his hair, weaving in and out of the silky strands.

Just as Haruka was pulling away, she felt large fingers roll up her back, tangling themselves just like hers had. Looking up slightly, she met blue eyes, surprise causing them to widen. Then, they relaxed. Tokiya's dark blue eyes were half open and filled with a launching in which he had never felt before. Haruka's eyes were just the same.

And then, their lips met again, enveloping each other in a wave of love and bliss as their lips connected. They parted, looking each other in the eyes, panting slightly. Tokiya smiled lovingly and pulled her against him,resting his chin on her head, feeling himself slowly drift away.

"I love you." Haruka whispered.

"Yes, I love you too...because...

_My love for you is endless...Haruka Nanami..."_

_**Hey guys, it's another one-shot! Did anyone notice that my writing style changed a bit. I almost never write this kind of detail, but I just felt so INTO it last night that I couldn't help but write it. I like reviews(Hint hind, wink wink ;) .)**_


End file.
